Train Compartment
by SquireSkai
Summary: This is a revised version of the original "Train Compartment". We all remember Hermione's reaction to the heart that Lavender drew on Ron's window on the train home for the holidays. What if Ron followed Hermione?
While walking down the passages of the Hogwarts Express it was easy to see the trees zooming by as the train made its way across the country side to Kings Cross Station. It would be easy to get lost in the mesmerizing trance of the flashing greenery but there was one student who didn't even take note of the lush view of nature that was passing by her.

 _What a completely foul and popus twat. How can she have the audacity to do something like that? We've only just pulled out of the Hogsmeade station and she acts as though she hadn't seen the ginger git in a century,_ thought a very disgruntled Hermione.

Hermione was normally a rather level headed person but the one person that always managed to get her in a frenzy was none other than her red headed best friend; or ex-best friend as she would say. She'd just passed by the compartment he was sharing with Harry hoping to at least wish him a Happy Christmas, after all it was the holidays. But any hopes of that were crushed when she got to their compartment. On the window was a fog heart with both Ron and Lavender's initials written in them.

 _Perhaps I'm over exaggerating this whole situation. I mean she has every right to show her boyfriend some affection, right?_ Though Hermione was named the smartest witch of her age she was befuddled by the emotions that she felt towards her red headed friend _. Well even so there is no need to flaunt it in front of everyone. Honestly there is a time and place for everything, but the breakfast table is no place to snog._ Hermione was recalling the times that she'd seen the two in a tongue battle while she tried to eat her warm cereal _._

 _What disgusting behavior for anyone to do. I'd preferred if Ron were to snog me in an empty classroom where we're alone and we can do what we want without disturbance. And then he'd hold me close to him and touch me and…. Merlin where did that come from?_ Hermione shook her head trying to rid herself of the images that had snuck into her mind. Though they weren't the most appropriate thoughts to have about ones best friend she had to admit they weren't thoughts that she would entirely object to. _Come now, Hermione, he already has girlfriend. He can't be with you. But he could have been… he almost was._ She started to think of Slughorn's party and how she and Ron were supposed to go together. Of course that never happened because he got himself a girlfriend.

Hermione's mind was so filled with these thoughts that she almost didn't hear her name being called. When she turned to see who it was she almost wished she hadn't heard him. Barreling down the corridor was the one boy that she didn't want to see at the moment. Thinking he would leave her alone if she ignored him, she turned and continued walking. Unfortunately Ron wasn't having any of her cold shoulder.

Once he reached her he grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her into the nearest compartment, which happened to be filled with first years.

"Out, before I report you to the Headmaster for not listening to a prefect!" he barked at them. Scared that the red headed prefect would report them they left in a matter of seconds. When they were all out Ron slammed the door shut and put a silencing spell on it before he turned to Hermione.

"That was completely uncalled for and unethical of you, Ronald."

"Oh they'll live."

"That's not the point. You're supposed to be a role model for them and using your privileges as a prefect to order others around is not a good example." Though Hermione's voice showed that she was livid at Ron for his actions, but she was in fact terrified of being this close to Ron. The only thing that Hermione could think of was that if she could get him angry enough she could easily walk away and get away from this situation.

"Yeah, yeah alright don't abuse my position I get it. I know the lecture by heart." Ron snapped back.

"Is that so?" Hermione couldn't help but be snarky back at him. All she was trying to do was get him to understand his responsibility.

"Yes. I need to be the best I can be and show the younger students what it means to be a prefect. A prefect is a reliable person who will always do the right thing regardless of what others say. So on and so forth. Did I miss anything?"

Hermione didn't like his attitude and instead thinking it best to walk away before she hexed him. Seeing that Hermione was going to leave Ron got hold of her arm and pulled her closer to him.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you."

"Come on Hermione. You can't keep me out like this… I miss you." Ron was looking at her with such desperation in his eyes that Hermione almost faltered and gave in to his pleas.

"No. Not while you're still with that bubble headed bimbo."

"What?"

"Oh come on Ron don't act like you're as dim witted as they all say." Hermione knew that she had hit a sore spot but she was desperate to get away from him. When he'd pulled her back he made sure that she was flush against his toned body, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Hermione. Luckily for her (or maybe unluckily) he let her go immidately after she spoke.

"So you believe what all they others say? You think I'm a worthless dimwit?" The look in Ron's eyes almost tore Hermione's heart out. She knew that what she said would hurt Ron but she didn't think that he would be that troubled by it.

"Of course I don't, Ronald. I know what you're capable of when you apply yourself." The light in Ron's eyes started to come back a bit but ceased when she continued, "But sometimes you do the stupidest things that I just wonder why you don't think before act. Like this situation with Lavender. Honestly I just…"

"Lavender? What has she got to do with all this?" Ron asked befuddled.

Hermione couldn't come up with a logical reason for bringing up his girlfriend yet again.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me these past weeks?" Still Hermione couldn't come up with an answer. Ron was looking deeply into Hermione's eyes as if that would give him the answer. With his unwavering gaze he asked in a low voice, "Hermione is there something you want to tell me?"

Hermione felt as though all the oxygen in the room had been sucked out. The only thought on her mind was to tell Ron exactly how she felt. To spill her most privately kept secret to the one person she thought she would never tell. But fear gripped her and instead she did what she did best: started a row.

"Of course I don't have anything to tell you. What would make you think I have anything to say to you after all these weeks of not speaking? What kind of friend does that Ronald? You leave off with your air head girlfriend and suddenly you don't have time for your friends."

"Hey I'm not the one who doesn't have time for his friends. You're the one who stalks off to the library whenever I'm around," Ron yelled.

"Well excuse me if I want to do well in my studies while others are more concerned with sucking face with some blonde tart." Though Hermione originally started this row to get away from Ron she couldn't stop herself from fighting full force.

"Why do you keep bringing up Lavender?" Hermione closed her mouth at this question and Ron took advantage of her silence. "You know if I didn't know any better, Hermione, I'd say you're jealous of her."

"Me, jealous of that make up wearing cow?"

"Why else would you keep bringing her up?"

"To remind you that your public displays of affection are revolting."

"Oh you want to talk about revolting? How about you and Krum swapping spit?" Ron retorted with a smug look.

"Victor? That was two years ago. And anyway we didn't parade around snogging in every corridor." Though Hermione was a bit curious about how Ron knew about her and Victor, she was more engrossed in their current argument.

"Oh no one needed to see it at all. The thought alone is revolting. That crook nosed git. He may be an International Quittach player but he isn't as handsome as all the girls make him out to be." Hermione could detect a hint of resentment in Ron's voice.

"Oh are you jealous of Victor, Ron?" Now it was Hermione's turn to look smug.

"Of that Bulgarian twat? No." Though his words said no his voice said yes.

"I think you are." Hermione teased. At this Ron's ears turned a bright red.

"I'm not!"

"Oh yes you are. You're jealous of Victor and all he's done aren't you? You're jealous that he's famous and gets all the attention, aren't you?" Hermione didn't know why she kept adding to flaming anger that was emitting from Ron's stare. She knew that when he got angry, Ron could be a bit frightening but that passion that was behind all his rage made Hermione's breath catch in her throat.

Ron had enough of her taunting and roughly grabbed her shoulder. It wasn't enough to hurt her but just enough to get her to stop talking and have all her attention back on him.

"I am not jealous of Victor Krum! I never have and never will be because he's an over paid, arrogant, git who thinks he can get whatever he wants." His eyes were burning with a passion that Hermione thought he could only ever have when defending the Chudley Cannons. She only wished that this gaze would be on her more often than when they were in the middle of a row. "I don't care how famous he is or how much attention he gets he will always be a Bulgarian twat!"

"You're so handsome when you're angry." Hermione didn't know what had come over her but as soon as the words left her mouth, she leaned up and planted her lips on his unsuspecting ones. Her hands snaked around his neck holding him in place as she enjoyed the feeling of his soft lips on hers. She knew that as soon as he figured out what she was doing he would pull away in disgust, so she gripped onto him tightly so as to make the moment last as long as possible. But to her surprise and delight, Ron started to kiss her back. His hands slid down from her shoulders to her waist pulling her closer to him. No longer afraid that his would stop her, Hermione eased her grip on him and instead caressed his face gently. Hermione's experience in this department was very limited but that didn't seem to bother Ron in the lease. In fact when she gripped his hair a little roughly, Hermione felt a soft vibration coming from Ron's chest and traveling up to his lips. Curious to see if he would do it again Hermione pulled on his hair again to be greeted with the same vibrating moan. This only made Hermione more curious as to other ways of getting him to do it again.

Before she could contemplate her options, she felt Ron slowly open his mouth to her. Fearing that she may not have an opportunity like it again she slipped her tongue into his mouth. The taste of him was a mixture of chocolate and licorice, no doubt from the treats he bought from the trolley. But there was a different taste as well. She didn't know what it was but she knew that she would be addicted to it forever now that she'd had a taste.

Ron for his part wasn't going to let Hermione be the only one to do the exploring. After letting her tongue run through his mouth he gently pushed back so that he could taste her. But Hermione wasn't one to relinquish control so easily. Ron was only slightly surprised by her reluctance but he didn't expect anything less from the bushy haired bookworm. Thinking quickly he decided that the best way to go about this was to use strategy. His hands that had recently been on her waist began to run up and down in long slow strokes. He could feel Hermione was starting to relax a bit more but not enough to give up the little battle they were having.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat she felt Ron's fingers lightly trace her neck. She felt a smirk play on Ron's lips and she could tell what he was trying to do. With a spark of inspiration, Hermione started pushing Ron back until the back of his knees hit the seat of the compartment train. In a small bout of courage Hermione pushed him the last bit that had him falling into the seat with her following right on top of him. Straddling him with her knees on either side of his hips, Hermione towered over him with his face in her hands kissing him with all she had. Her hands ran through his hair not too gently causing another light moan to shudder through Ron.

It was becoming a bit unfair that Hermione was always getting the upper hand so Ron began to formulate a plan to get Ms. Prim and Proper to let loose a bit. His thoughts were only slightly distracted by the way Hermione's delicate hands slipped under his shirt lightly scratching his chest with her nails. He knew he'd have to get her back for that one.

Hermione was so engrossed in feeling the tone chest that was hidden beneath Ron's shirt that she almost missed the fact that Ron was pulling her closer to him. His hands tugged on the back of her knees forcing her to sit completely on his lap. Their chests were flush against each other not even leaving enough room between them to slip in a piece of parchment. His hands moved up from her knees up her thighs feeling them through the layer of jeans that she was wearing. Even through the thick layer of clothing Hermione could feel the firm grip that Ron had on her. It made her head spin to think of how it would feel if she had worn her skirt instead of her jeans. That was the opportunity that Ron was looking for. With Hermione slightly distracted Ron pushed his tongue past her lips to graze across her teeth, finally getting to get a full taste of her. Though Hermione wouldn't have admitted it she quite enjoyed the way Ron's tongue felt inside her mouth. They continued their heated embrace until the need for air became too great. Hermione pulled back reluctantly and leaned her head against Ron's forehead.

She could feel the warm breath blowing against her face. That's what brought her back to reality. She had just kissed Ron. Her best friend Ron. Ron, who has a girlfriend Ron. His eyes were barely fluttering open when she was already on her feet stumbling to get out of the compartment.

"I have to go," she muttered before throwing the door closed. Hermione tried to compose herself as she walked down the hall towards the compartment she knew Ginny and Luna were in. As walked in both girls took in her appearance.

"Hermione are you alright?" asked Luna in her dreamy voice.

Hermione took a seat and said, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"You just look a bit flustered is all."

"Oh." She touched her betraying cheeks and notice that they are a bit warm. "I had a run in with Ron." She said hoping that would be enough explanation enough seeing as everyone and their owl knew Ron and Hermione weren't on speaking terms.

"Oh Merlin," groaned Ginny. She and Luna were the only ones who know about Hermione's crush on Ron. "My brother really needs to just get his head out of his arse, dump that bubbling bimbo, and walk right up to you and snog you senseless. It seems like he's the only one unaware of what a perfect couple you two make." Hermione blushed at what she said and just nodded not trusting herself to actually say anything.

Luna and Ginny continue the conversation they'd been having before she arrived which worked well for her since she wasn't in a very talkative mood. Looking out the window Hermione thought of what happened back in the compartment with Ron. She could still feel the way his lips were pressed against hers, the way his tongue tasted her and she him. Oh how she wished he would just take Ginny's advice and just snog her already, after all she was the one who snogged him today.

Hermione smirked at the idea and just look out the window daydreaming of the day where she'd be able to openly kiss the man she loved.


End file.
